Letters Concerning who will train Zack
by Halo Cyan
Summary: Angeal will be away for a week and has sent a letter to Genesis asking him to train Zack. Genesis refuses, so Angeal turns to Sephiroth. Basically a bunch of notes and letters between Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis.
1. Chapter 1

**A letter from Genesis to Angeal concerning Zack:**

Dear Angeal,

I was informed that you had gotten a student. I was pleased to hear this news. Well, by that I mean I really couldn't care less. But, that is mean, so we will pretend that I was indeed pleased.

Anyway: My pleasure did not last though. For I was invited to meet him (By you, if I may add, but we know this and I will not go into the details). Well. I suppose it is not such a bad thing meeting people. I mean, I meet people all the time. Usually I meet them, they yell at me (you know the usual insults right? "Shin-Ra lapdogs" etcetera – actually I like that insult, lapdog… amusing…) and then I cut them down. It costs me a great deal at the Laundromats afterwards but this is beside the point and I do not wish to discuss my clothes with you (also, it is your turn to take out the trash this Wednesday).

The reason I am writing to you, is that after meeting your student, you had asked me if I could train him for a week while you were out on a mission. This is impossible.

I am aware that you are rather fond of your student – but I am not. You claim that he is like a puppy.

I agree.

He is very much like a puppy. A needy, whiney little runt that has just pooped all over my gorgeous new carpet which I just had cleaned (also, could you pick that up on your way back? The drycleaners say they'll be finished in a week or so). (Also, no, he has not yet done that, but if he does, he will be destroyed. I hope you train your students better than that).

Ah, I am off topic once more. As I was saying: It is impossible for me to train your student. And just to make it clear: if you choose to ignore my letter and send him to me anyway, I shall send him off on a mission far beyond his capabilities.

I hope you understand.

Genesis


	2. Chapter 2

**A note from Angeal to Genesis concerning Zack:**

Yes, I understand. I shall inform Zack that he will not be coming to you this Thursday. However, I would like to remind you that purposefully killing off staff by sending them to difficult missions beyond their skill is frowned upon in Shin-Ra.

Also, it would be much appreciated if you did not visit Sephiroth for the next week or so.

Angeal

**A note from Angeal to Sephiroth concerning Zack:**

Sephiroth, please train Zack for a week starting this Thursday. I have a mission which I MUST attend to. Keep and eye on him and keep him out of trouble. Thanks

- Angeal

**A note from Sephiroth to Angeal concerning Zack:**

Angeal. Have you asked Genesis. It will be quite difficult for me to attend to him as I have my own work to complete.

Sephiroth

**A note from Angeal to Sephiroth concerning Zack:**

Yes, I have asked Genesis and he has threatened to kill him. I cannot send him elsewhere as no one else is capable of handling a second class SOLDIER who is – I will admit – rather exuberant. Please, you don't even have to train him. Just make sure he does not cause trouble. Also, keep him away from Genesis. – Angeal

**A note from Genesis to Sephiroth concerning Zack:**

You got the kid didn't you.

**A note from Sephiroth to Genesis concerning Zack:**

Yes, Angeal has asked me to keep an eye on his student. I have agreed.

I have yet to meet him as I was absent when we were invited to meet, so perhaps you have any information that will aid me in attending to him?

Sephiroth

**A note from Genesis to Sephiroth:**

Advice? Sure: You're doomed.

**A note from Sephiroth to Genesis:**

Thank you.

Sephiroth

**A letter from Angeal to Zack:**

Zack,

I have arranged a different mentor for you starting from Thursday – just until I get back. You will now be training with Sephiroth. Please be on your best behaviour at all times. Sephiroth is not a man to joke around. If you need to reach me – and this is only for emergencies – my number is attached at the bottom of the page.

Also, do you remember Genesis? The red haired man who accidentally knocked you out when you first met him? Well, please try not to get in his way. Even if you see him, do not attempt to make conversation or exchange pleasantries.

In fact, just stay away from the places I have listed at the bottom of the page and you will be unlikely to meet him.

Remember, be on your best behaviour and be polite.

Angeal

P.S. Also, make sure you turn up on time. Sephiroth does not like to be kept waiting.

**A note from Zack to Angeal:**

You got it!

**A note from Angeal to Zack:**

I'm serious!


	3. Chapter 3

_One week later_

**A letter from Sephiroth to Angeal concerning Zack:**

Dear Angeal,

I do not wish to be impolite. But I shall never train your student again.

He talked constantly during the sessions. He talked even more when I was filling in paperwork. He has learnt nothing but a few cursive words from Genesis (He also misplaced the list of locations he was to avoid, hence the meeting with Genesis).

He picked a fight with the captain of the Shin-Ra army (thank goodness the Captain lost. If he had won, it would have given SOLDIER a bad name). And he also insisted on helping a number of elderly cross the street every time we had been out. Although this last point is in Zack's favour, I must also inform you that the elderly were not wishing to cross the street when Zack had picked them up.

Lastly, I would like to mention that Zack has a new acquaintance that may not be to your liking. His new acquaintance is from the Turks, named Reno and is questionable both on morals and honour.

That is all. You should make note as to never to let Zack near Genesis or vice versa.

It was difficult pulling our friend off your student.

Regards

Sephiroth

**A note from Genesis to Angeal concerning Zack:**

I'm going to kill that brat of yours!


End file.
